


Wax the wolf

by Didyoubringabeeralong77



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chest Hair, Crack, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, I shouldn't watch Buzzfeed, No Plot/Plotless, Pointless, Waxing, i don't know why, sort of OOC for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didyoubringabeeralong77/pseuds/Didyoubringabeeralong77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is evil. All the girls are evil. The guys get their chests waxed. There's not much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax the wolf

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from a Buzzfeed video. Totally unbetaed, please tell me if I messed up. I can't spell and my grammar sucks. I don't know if Sinqua Walls (Boyd), Daniel Sharman (Isaac), and Tyler Posey (Scott) wax or just naturally have no chest hair. In this fic they do, but they still don't have as much as Tyler Hoechlin (Derek). And I don't wax so this may not be accurate. Please be nice :)

Derek had given up tell the rest of the pack to give him some space, or as Stiles puts it; glare and growl when they're around. They now spend more time in the loft than at their own homes.  
Although he will never admit to it; it is actually comforting for Derek to know that if he has a problem he can talk to them (not that he ever has problems. He's a born werewolf, why would he have problems?). He has gotten comfortable with having the pack around. He doesn't mind "movie night" as much as he pretends to, and he also doesn't really mind that they "forced" him to make the loft more of a home than a training area. You know; stocked kitchen, multiple rooms with beds for when they crash. He also doesn't mind buying food for a pack of teenagers, although he really should; they eat a lot! And he will never admit that on more than one occasion he has carried a sleepy teenager to bed and tucked them in.

Today, though, he is regretting not killing them.  
"What's in the bags?" he asks, looking up from his book as the lot of them enter. He doesn't like the evil grins threatening to split the girls' faces in half. The defeated look in the guys' eyes is not helping.  
"Just some beauty products," Lydia replies, grinning innocently.  
"And why do you have them?" Derek tosses his book on the coffee table. Allison giggles and Erica smirks, all the while Lydia just walks into the loft. She scares him a little (a lot). The rest of them follow Lydia into the loft. As they walk in, Derek sees that the guys are carrying what can only be described as massage tables. What? The alpha gets up in investigate.  
The girls disappear up stairs while the guys set up the tables and line them up so that there is enough space in between them for someone to stand comfortably.  
"What's going on?" Derek asks before the great and terrible Lydia returns.  
"They," Stiles says, sitting on one of the table and pointing upstairs, "have decided that they are going to wax our chests."  
"They're gonna what now?"  
"Wax our chests." Boyd states simply.  
Derek full on whines at the thought. He looks for his keys, hoping to get away.  
"If you think of running, Derek, we'll wax more than your chest." How did he not hear the girls coming back down the stairs? Metal stairs, high-heels, he should have heard that. They all are carrying towels  
"Why have you decided this?" He asks, trying not to freak out. This is going to hurt.  
The girls exchange looks and just shrugged. "Because we can," Erica answers simply. Derek growls at her. There's no heat behind it so she just growls back. They move forward and spread the towels on the tables, knocking Stiles off in the process. They then turn to the males in the room with impatient, while slightly amused looks on their faces. The boys obediently remove their shirts and lay on one of the tables. Derek backs away, thinking that if he can get to the door they won't chase him.  
"Not gonna happen, big guy." Allison steps forward and man (woman?) handles him to the last table, in between Stiles and Boyd. He doesn't fight, he just makes sure that moving him is difficult for her. "Shirt off." He crosses his arm over his chest, refusing to co-operate and shakes his head. "You're not going to win, Derek." The others move closer to him. If he's being honest, it's kind of terrifying. What happened to them being afraid of him? When did he start to having the same effect on them as an angry puppy? Even still, he refuses to move.  
"Are you really going to make this difficult?" Erica asks moving closer.  
"I kind of like having chest hair, thank you very much, and ripping it out with hot wax is not my idea of fun."  
"Dude, they know you won't hurt them, so they will make you do this. Just give up, and they may not wax every bit off hair off you," Stiles sits up and tells him. Derek loos at Stiles for a split second, but it seems that was all Erica needed, before she turned his shirt into confetti. His chest and back are covered in blood from the nicks from her claws.  
"Ow."  
She just grins at him. "If you would kindly lay down on the table, that would be very helpful." Derek flashes his eyes at her, and she just flashes hers back. He looks at the guys for support and sees that they have all given into their fate.  
He lets out a puff of air and does what they say.  
"Good boy." He snaps at Lydia's hand when she pats his head. She just laughs and prepares the wax for their torture.  
"Remind me again how this is even remotely fair. They have a grand total of five hairs on their chests." Derek complains as he watches Lydia set up whatever contraption that is needed for painful hair removal.  
"You're the alpha, you should be able to with stand more pain than the rest of us." Stiles is enjoying this way too much.  
Derek growls, crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the ceiling.

When Lydia deems that the wax is hot enough, she tries to look innocent as she looks over the guys deciding her first victim. Her eyes land on Stiles and his widen in fear. It's enough to make Derek start laughing.  
"Not so calm now, are you?" Derek struggles to control his laughter.  
"I thought you were going to start with Derek," Stiles squeaks.  
"That was the original plan, but after his refusal to co-operate, we thought it would serve him right to suffer through the waiting." The grin Lydia flashes his way, scares the hell out of Derek and shuts him up instantly.  
Stiles flinches when the wax is put on his chest and whines when Allison presses the fabric over it. The girls start snickering when Allison puts her hand on his skin. The boy screams when the strip is removed taking most of his chest hair with it. The process is repeated until Stiles' is chest is completely smooth and red and he is screaming so much he's laughing at himself. That scares Derek more than if he was crying.

Derek watches as the others get their hair removed one strip at a time. Isaac screams as much as Stiles did. Scott flinches and yelps a bit. Boyd remains quiet but flinches slightly when they pull of the strips.  
Then it's Derek's turn. He gulps as the girls move towards him. Erica cleans the dried blood from his cuts off him.  
"Just think about how much easier cleaning up after a fight will be without chest hair," she says smugly. Derek won't admit it, but he does think that cleaning will be easier, but it's not blood he's thinking about getting off his chest.  
The great and terrible Lydia starts to spread the wax on his chest. It's uncomfortable but not painful. After Stiles and Isaac's reactions his was kind of expecting it to be a lot hotter. Maybe the rest won't hurt has much.  
Erica mockingly pats his head as she covers the wax with the fabric. The three of them grin at him as she places her hand on his skin and holds onto the strip. This is it. He's dead. Then she rips it off. Derek howls. He's certain she ripped his skin. When he stops howling, he hears a mixture of things. The girls and Stiles snickering at him, Isaac whining for his alpha and Scott and Boyd trying to decide whether to laugh or whine.  
The next line of wax is applied and Derek thinks that he may pass out. Rip. Pain. It goes on until there's no hair left and he's pretty sure they ripped off his nipples as well.  
He moves to sit up, but Lydia pushes him back down.  
"What? There's no more hair left." He tells her.  
"Yes, there is." She looks down. He follows her gaze. His treasure trail.  
"No, no, no. Not happening. You didn't wax theirs!" Why are they so mean to him?  
"They didn't need the extra convincing before they did what they were told." She hums as she puts wax uncomfortably close to his fun parts.  
His howl sets off most of the dogs in the area.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrzIefEQA-k
> 
> Ps. I don't think that guys(or girls) need to wax, unless you have a pelt, then at the very least control it. Do what you're comfortable with :)


End file.
